Pegasus Seiya
|-|Bronze Cloth= |-|Gold Cloth= |-|God Cloth= Summary Seiya (星矢, Seiya) also known as Pegasus Seiya (天馬星座の星矢, Pegasasu no Seiya) is the titular Main Character of the Saint Seiya Manga ''and ''Anime ''series written and illustrated by Masami Kurumada. Seiya is one of the Goddess Athena's eighty-eight mythical warriors known as Saints, who have served their goddess throughout the ages, protecting justice and peace on Earth. Being the one chosen by the Pegasus Constellation in the 20th Century, Seiya is among the 52 Bronze Saints. Seiya is a person of burning blood and fiery heart, often acting in impulsive and brash ways. However, he is brave, kind hearted and selfless, always willing to sacrifice himself for justice, his friends and Athena. Ultimately, his most notable characteristic is his absolute determinal and refusal to ever give up, even when faced with impossible odds. Pegasus Seiya is the reincarnation of the previous Pegasus Saint, Tenma, and also of the First Pegasus Saint, who fought alongside Athena at the end of the Mythological Era, and was the first human to ever harm Hades, the God of the Underworld. Power and Stats: 'Tier:' At least '''6-C' | 4-C | At least 4-B | 3-A normally, High 3-A ''' in his Peak '''Name: Pegasus Seiya, Slayer of Gods Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: 13 - 17 years old Classification: Human, Bronze Saint Powers and Abilities: 7th and 8th Sense User, Divine Cosmos, Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability and Stamina, Atomic Manipulation and Destruction, Atomic level Regeneration, Energy Manipulation and Waves, Heightened Senses, Higher Adaptability (Able to analyse and comprehend the components of an enemy's attack after seeing it once, and adapt to it), True Flight / Levitation, Telepathy, Absolute Control of his Soul with the 8th Sense (Allowing him to Ressurect, or live without a Body), Capable of Fighting without his Senses Attack Potency: At least Island level (Generated this level of power at Age 7) | Star level (Equal to Gold Saints, who can Destroy Stars) |''' At least '''Solar System level (Superior to a Judge of the Underworld, who are vastly stronger than Gold Saints) | Universe level normally (Efforlessly killed Thanatos), High Universe level in his Peak (Was capable of lightly Cracking Hades' Surplice) Speed: Mach 1 to High Hypersonic+ | Lightspeed initially (7th Sense users are stated to be able to move at the speed of light), FTL once fully mastered | MFTL initially, Massively FTL+ once fully mastered (Crossed Hades' Hyperdimension filled with Billions of Galaxies in what seemed like a few minutes) | Massively FTL+ '(Blitzed Thanatos, who far outclassed 8th Sense Seiya in Speed) 'Lifting Strength: Class 100+ | Class E+ (Powerscaling) | At least Class E+ | Class Z+ Striking Strength: At least Class EJ | Class XGJ+ | At least Class XTJ |''' Universe Class''' via burning his Cosmo Durability: At least Island level with Pegasus Bronze Cloth | Star level with Pegasus Bronze Cloth V2/V3 | Solar System level '''| '''High Universe level with Pegasus God Cloth (Was capable of enduring extremely Held-Beck attacks from Hades) Stamina: Very high, likely Nearly Limitless Range: Several dozen meters with Energy Blasts | Planetary | Planetary | Galactic Standard Equipment: Pegasus Bronze Cloth Intelligence: Seiya is a skilled fighter and has battled for many years. He is otherwise average. Weaknesses: Seiya can't survive in space for much time. | None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Pegasus Meteor Fist (''Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken):' Pegasus Seiya elevates and burns his Cosmos, tracing the Stars of the Pegasus Constellation with his hands, his fiery aura growing and flowing around him. Upon reaching the peak of his power, said aura manifests as the image of a Pegasus. Focusing his Cosmos within his right fist, he releases a great quantity of his power in the form of many Beams of Cosmic Energy. Originally, when Seiya was only capable of reaching speeds of Mach 1, he was capable of releasing merely 100 Meteors. However, as his control of Cosmos and speed increased, so did the number of Meteors / Shooting Stars, being around 100 Million to 1 Billion at Faster than Light Speeds, and likely Hundreds of Trillions in his most powerful forms. *'Pegasus Comet Fist (Pegasus Sui Sei Ken):' Pegasus Seiya's most powerful attack. In it, he burns his Cosmos to it's limits, heavily focusing his energy in his right fist. Then, instead of releasing said energy in the form of his Pegasus Meteor Fist, Seiya combines each of his Meteors into one massive, extremely powerful Comet of Cosmo Energy, which he fires towards his opponent. *'Pegasus Rolling Crush:' Rushing towards his opponent, Pegasus Seiya immobilizes them from behind. Then, burning his Cosmos to it's limit, both Seiya and his enemy are surrounded by a massive aura, which eventually propells both Seiya and his enemy towards the skies above at insane speeds. Finally, they descend to the Earth again at speeds equally as fast, eventually crashing into the ground and causing great damage. '''Key:' Pegasus Bronze Cloth | 7th Sense | 8th Sense | Pegasus God Cloth Others Notable Victories: Dark Schneider (Bastard!!) Dark Schneider Profile Asura (Asura's Wrath) Asura Profile Demigra (Dragon Ball Xenoverse) Demigra's profile Notable Losses: Rune King Thor (Marvel Comics) Thor Profile (Note: This was God Cloth Pegasus Seiya) Shulk (Xeno series) Shulk's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Wally West (DC Comics) The Flash Profile Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Warriors Category:Teenagers Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Cosmo Users Category:Bronze Saints Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Toei Animation Category:Shōnen Jump Characters